Dante Walker
}} Background Dante was born in Rogue City to a single mother Jackie Walker and an elder brother Damian Walker. Dante grew up in a loving home with his brother and his mom. He wasn't very social and was sometimes bullied by other kids, luckily his elder brother was always there to protect him. During Dante's last year of elementary school his brother Damian had started middle school and was unable to keep an eye on him all the time. As a result Dante was the center of ridicule. It was the result of this ridicule that had Dante defend himself and awaken to his Super Strength, unfortunately his strength was to much for a human and the bullies were sent to the hospital. As the young Dante cried his mother comforted explaining the truth behind his super strength, about how he and his brother the product of a Human woman and Juraian prince. Knowing he'd never be normal young Dante buried himself in his moms arms and cried. As the years Dante gained more and more control of his super strength. Unfortunately as his skills grew so did his ego. He began to abuse his power more and more, he would go to underground fights using his power to win money. The more he fought the more his reputation grew in the underground. After living this way Dante began to feel empty inside, he wanted to know what his true calling was and why he had to be born only part human. It was around this time that Dante had heard of the Justice League. It gave Dante some feeling of joy to know their were others out their like him. Dante devoted himself to joining the League only to be shot down. So he did the next best hing he began to fight crime himself hopping to gain the respect of the league. Appearance Personality As a young child Dante was shy a reserved always hiding either behind his mother or older brother. In most situation Damian would speak for his brother in public. He would often cry and was known as a mamma's boy. After the disappearance of his brother and when his mom got sick Dante decided to toughen up. Dante is now a very cocky, arrogant , sarcastic, and very prideful. Dante says what's on his mind and doesn't care how it comes out. Dante no longer cares what anyone but his mother and elder brother think of him. People around him often reefers to him as a jerk, Dante prefers the word Realistic. Abilities Super Strength Dante has the power to lift things several times his own body weight. At maximum Dante can currently lift 4 full train cars staked on top of each other. Initially when Dante first awakened to his super strength he could only lift about 500+ his own weight. It is unknown if this is the full extent to a 1/2 Juraian's super strength or not. Flight Dante has the ability to fly. Super Leap Relationships Diyau Dante met Diyau during one of her investergating. He did spend much time with her but he trust her deeply being one of the only people who has ever given him a chance. He sees Diyau as an older sister and respects her greatly.